Gradually Failing (gradually leaving)
by reauvafs
Summary: [Dazai Multiship Late Week 2019 Day #2: Flowers] Pesta kecil-kecilan di ruang agensi memberikan atmosfer kebahagiaan bagi semua penghuninya. Di saat itu juga, Dazai lebih memilih menatap suramnya malam di momen seindah ini, tanpa tahu orang yang seharusnya menjadi bintang utama mengikuti kegiatan membosankannya tersebut.


Title: Gradually Failing (gradually leaving)

Rated: T

Character(s): Dazai O, Atsushi N

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Disclaimer: BSD belongs to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Summary: [Dazai Multiship Late Week 2019 Day #2: Flowers] Pesta kecil-kecilan di ruang agensi memberikan atmosfer kebahagiaan bagi semua penghuninya. Di saat itu juga, Dazai lebih memilih menatap suramnya malam di momen seindah ini, tanpa tahu orang yang seharusnya menjadi bintang utama mengikuti kegiatan membosankannya tersebut.

**Warning(s): super late prompt, dazushi, ? ending, odazai & atsukyou if you squint, or not  
**

* * *

Sekaleng bir Asahi dan cumi kering telah berada dalam genggaman tangan Dazai. Menikmati pesta meriah lengkap dengan kudapan lezat buatan wanita-wanita di agensi memang tawaran yang enak, namun dalam keajaiban yang terjadi sekali seumur hidup, Dazai berusaha kabur dari atmosfer tersebut sembari membawa perlengkapan bersantainya menuju atap agensi.

Ketika pintu atap dibuka, gelapnya malam menyapanya jelas. Angin dingin berusaha menyusup ke dalam _coat_ coklatnya, Dazai memang sengaja membiarkan mereka masuk dan mungkin saja ia dapat mati kedinginan di tengah musim gugur ini. Setelah mencari-cari _spot_ yang paling tepat, ia akhirnya bersandar di dinding tepat di bawah lampu penerangan setelah meletakkan perbekalannya ke lantai.

Buku merah kesayangannya tak lupa ia keluarkan dari dalam kantong. Ide bersantai sendirian tentu tidak lengkap tanpa buku motivasi kesayangannya, kan? Dilanjutkan membuka halaman terlipat yang beberapa jam lalu ia tandai, Dazai berniat untuk segera larut dalam heningnya malam. Pembahasan kali ini adalah tentang bunuh diri dengan membakar diri. Oh, ia mulai paham kenapa dirinya terlalu malas untuk membacanya; Dazai tidak suka membayangkan rasa sakit disertai otot-ototnya yang mengejang akibat api panas membakar tubuhnya.

Penggalan awal di bagian atas hendak terbaca, kalau saja pintu tak jauh darinya terbuka dan seseorang—ia yakin itu manusia—memasang wajah cemas dan napas memburu. Rambut perak yang berhasil ditangkap ekor mata Dazai kelihatan terlalu bersinar ditambah penerangan. Tak lama pendatang baru itu menghampirinya, kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang dan kepalanya sedikit menurun agar dapat memperhatikan si maniak bunuh diri yang baru saja ketahuan kabur.

"Kenapa malah di sini sih, Dazai-_san_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gradually Failing (gradually leaving)**

Lembaran kertas yang baru saja dibuka lipatannya itu tak ingin Dazai kembalikan seperti semula. Mencoba bunuh diri adalah rutinitasnya dan buku ini tidak seharusnya terabaikan oleh gangguan eksternal lain, tak terkecuali meskipun serangan berasal dari Nakajima Atsushi, junior kesayangan Dazai, yang sekarang menampilkan wajah tidak senang.

"Tiba-tiba aku terinspirasi untuk mempelajari metode bunuh diri yang baru saja kubaca tadi siang." Kebohongan terasa meluncur dari bibirnya.

Si pemuda setengah harimau menginspeksi barang bukti yang dijadikan alibi. "Aku tidak ingat bunuh diri menyakitkan seperti membakar diri ada di dalam agendamu."

"Memangnya harus yang ini juga yang mau kucoba?" Dazai ingat halaman sebelumnya tentang menyeterum diri ke kursi listrik. Itu bisa dijadikan rujukan lain. "yang mau kucoba itu halaman sebelum—"

"Baca di kantor 'kan bisa."

"Yang khusyuk itu di tempat sepi." Sifat _ngotot_nya terlihat kekanakan sekali, ia sendiri merasa geli. "Lagian, Kunikida-_kun_ juga bakal mengambil bukuku kalau ketahuan baca beginian di sana."

Pandangan Atsushi jelas hanya mengarah pada wajahnya. Dazai bukan orang pemalu, ia dapat membalas tatapan itu jika ia mau, namun sesuatu di dalam dirinya seakan memberitahu jika semuanya bisa berantakan ketika wajahnya menengadah.

_Apa, sih._ Dazai tidak pernah goyah dalam sesuatu. Seni berpura-pura sudah diwarisinya sejak ia tahu caranya bertahan hidup, jadi untuk sekadar memberi penekanan atas alasannya dengan tatapan meyakinkan pada juniornya jelas bukan hal besar—

Oh.

Seharusnya ia lebih percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Mata campuran warna emas dan ungu itu benar-benar serius melihatnya, seakan-akan intensitas kuatnya bisa menyusup masuk ke dalam topengnya. Mungkin kah Atsushi mempelajari dirinya selama mereka bekerja di sini? Yang Dazai ingat, Atsushi tak ubahnya dengan yang dulu; polos, namun berkemauan kuat. Tidak percaya dirinya dapat menolong orang lain, tapi tetap mengeluarkan kemampuannya sekuat tenaga untuk siapapun.

_Lalu kenapa sekarang—_

"Jadi, apa kau punya alasan lain selain yang tadi?" mungkin Atsushi lelah berdiri, karena perlahan ia berjongkok di depan Dazai, tak lupa sekalian memberi jarak agar mereka tidak terlalu dekat dan membuat si penghuni lama merasa tak nyaman. "Yang bisa diterima, setidaknya bagiku."

Decahan yang semakin menambah sikap kekanakan sengaja ia keluarkan. Setengah alasannya memang pura-pura, setengahnya lagi ia berharap tidak ketahuan pemuda di depannya kalau ini memang bentuk paling dasar yang bisa ia keluarkan. "Terlalu ramai. Lihatnya saja aku capek."

"Wah, aku _gak_ kepikiran Dazai-_san_ bakal beralasan begitu." Atsushi memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, matanya masih tidak lepas memandangi Dazai, mencari-cari kebohongan yang samar di dalam alasan tersebut dan tak berhasil menemukannya. _Yah, mungkin masih terlalu sulit bagiku._

"Terus kamu mau aku alasan apa?"

"Aku percaya deh, percaya." Jawabnya sembari memposisikan dirinya duduk. Rupanya berjongkok pun juga melelahkan. "Dibilang ramai, isinya masih sama seperti biasa, kok."

Ia memilih tidak menanggapi ucapannya. Memberi embel-embel percaya tapi masih menyanggah, itu lebih terdengar seperti ucapan Dazai dari pada Atsushi. Kenapa semuanya terbalik? Memangnya berapa lama mereka menjadi rekan kerja? Keheningan yang dituai Dazai tidak juga dihentikan Atsushi.

_Ah, aku tahu harus bertanya apa._ Atsushi berdehem, ia sedikit grogi untuk memulai pembicaraan sekali lagi. "Besok… datang, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Su-sudah siapkan jas? Atau map lokasinya?" kecemasan akan sifat campuran malas dan pelupa milik mentornya jelas terasa di tiap ucapan Atsushi. Jika ini kegiatan biasa seperti piknik dadakan yang berakhir makan ramen otentik di pinggir kota, ia pasti akan membiarkan Dazai tampil apa adanya. Tapi, yang dihadapinya di hari esok bukan lah hari biasa, Atsushi paham sekali, dan setidaknya sekali seumur hidup, si pemuda harimau ingin melihat Dazai terlihat berwibawa.

"Kunikida-_kun _meminjamkanku setelan jas hitam miliknya. Begitu paketnya sampai di apartemen, aku _beneran_ merinding; lipatan bajunya sempurna di tiap bagian!" Dazai memasang wajah ogah-ogahan saat mengingat ada surat anjuran di dalam kantong jas tersebut. Kunikida memberikannya perintah untuk memperlakukan benda itu baik-baik dan mengembalikannya seperti semula. "Direktur bilang dia sudah menyewa mobil, jadi besok kami kumpul dulu di sini."

Atsushi baru mendengar soal itu. Ia mengangguk-angguk paham setelah mengetahui tidak ada masalah pada dua hal penting barusan. "Oh, syukurlah."

Seketika suasana kembali hening. Atsushi tidak tahu betapa sulitnya mengambil topik untuk dibicarakan dengannya. Memang biasanya bukan Atsushi yang menginisiasi, Dazai selalu punya pembahasan aneh kapan pun setiap mereka dihadapkan misi atau bahkan saat mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berarti. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa sekarang rasanya mereka seperti orang canggung yang jarang sekali berinteraksi?

Seakan menjawab pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dalam benak Atsushi, kali ini Dazai yang memulai. "Daripada mengkhawatirkanku, bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"Eh?"

"Semuanya sudah aman terkendali?"

Sempat terbayang pertanyaan baru kala ditanya begitu oleh Dazai. Semua orang di agensi seharusnya paham tentang perkembangan keadaannya terutama untuk hari esok. Paniknya Atsushi tiap hari terus berjalan dan tepukan menenangkan entah dari Kunikida ataupun Kyouka, semuanya pasti tahu betapa rumitnya perencanaan tersebut.

Tapi, jika ditanya apakah Dazai tahu, mungkin Atsushi akan ragu. Pria maniak bunuh diri itu memang selalu hadir di dalam kantor, mengerjakan tugas atau kabur sebelum didamprat Kunikida, lalu pulang jika waktu sudah terlalu sore dan yang kebagian mengunci pintu sudah memarahinya dari balik pintu. Belakangan ini Dazai terlalu disibukkan oleh dunianya sendiri, itulah yang Atsushi dapat deduksi dari gerak-gerik seniornya.

Ambil contohnya saat ia kelimpungan memilih cincin. Yang selalu hadir di sebelahnya sembari mengerjai betapa merah wajah Atsushi kala memikirkan perhiasan kecil itu dipasang di jari manis si penerima adalah Yosano atau Tanizaki. Terkadang Kunikida ikut menemani, namun semuanya sering menjadi sulit karena ia kerap menyarankan efisiensi dan keindahan yang jelas-jelas menguras kantong Atsushi.

Begitu cincin dengan batu _sapphire_ kecil di tengahnya telah bersembunyi dibalik kotak merah, Atsushi nyaris tidak menyadari keberadaan Dazai yang sekadar menyiulkan nada aneh padanya. Bahkan, saat ia bolak-balik mencoba _tuxedo _sewaan di tempat yang direkomendasikan Haruno, Dazai hanya muncul sekelebat dalam memorinya.

_Kenapa? Ada apa?_

"Te-tentu saja sudah." Tidak sadar telah terdiam beberapa saat, Atsushi menjawab dengan tergesa-gesa. "Sempat ada masalah soal sepatu yang kesempitan, sih. Tapi, kalau yang lain, kupikir sudah aman."

Dibanding membiarkan pembicaraan kembali hambar dan membuat Atsushi merasa bersalah (yang sebenarnya bukan salahnya), Dazai bertanya lagi. "Bagaimana Kyouka-_chan_?"

Jika membahas kesiapan baik Atsushi atau Kyouka, sebuah jawaban muncul dengan sendirinya. Besok adalah hari paling sakral bagi keduanya. Hari di mana mereka bersanding mengikat janji, hari di mana semua kenalan datang dan menyalami kehidupan baru yang belum sempat digapai rekan-rekannya yang lain, hari di mana keduanya memutuskan untuk hidup bersama selamanya, kali ini dengan status baru.

"Dia bilang tidak ada masalah." Saat nama pasangannya diucap orang lain, sudah menjadi kebiasaan Atsushi wajahnya memerah karena tersipu malu.

Dazai menggidikan pundaknya. "Kalau tidak ada masalah sama sekali, seharusnya kau tetap di sana. Dia pasti mencarimu."

"Justru Kyouka-_chan_ yang menyuruhku untuk mengikutimu." Atsushi mengeluarkan tawa kecil agar suasana tidak seserius yang ada. Dazai dan keseriusan jelas _menyeramkan_ bagi benaknya.

"Anak itu… jadi lebih memerhatikan sekitar." Dazai menutup bukunya, tidak peduli meski rencananya membaca pudar begitu saja. "Apa mungkin karena insting kewanitaan sudah ada padanya?"

"Dazai-_san_ berlebihan, ah."

"Aku serius."

Tidak tahu harus melanjutkan apa, akhirnya mereka ditelan keheningan tak mengenakkan. Atsushi bahkan sampai berharap Dazai kembali membuka bukunya agar setidaknya mereka tidak saling mengawasi gerak-gerik masing-masing. Minimnya suara di sekitar mereka semakin menambah alasan Atsushi untuk berpikir cepat tentang topik lain, namun tidak ada satupun kata terlintas di kepalanya.

Dazai yang berada di depannya jelas aneh. Atsushi tidak dapat menerka bagian mananya, hanya saja sesuatu memang janggal darinya. Ia memang tidak ingin menekan orang yang sangat sulit diterka sepertinya, tapi—Atsushi ingin tahu; apa yang membuat pria yang selalu menebar kerusuhan di tengah keramaian tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serigala penyendiri, Atsushi juga penasaran akan ketidaktersediaan mentornya di saat ia sedang menjalani masa-masa terberatnya sebagai pria _pelamar_.

(Ia ingin tahu, apabila sendu yang berusaha disembunyikan itu, bisa jadi adalah karena keberadaannya)

"Apa… Dazai-_san_ marah padaku?" pertanyaan tersebut keluar tanpa dicerna terlebih dahulu. Atsushi memang ingin mengetahui beberapa hal, dan mungkin ini salah satunya, tapi haruskah ia mengatakannya seterang-terangan ini?

"Apaan sih, Atsushi-_kun_." Sebuah tawa canggung lolos dari muka Dazai yang sedikit menegang akibat pertanyaan spontan itu. "Marah padamu itu sama saja seperti marah dengan kucing yang nggak punya dosa. Bisa-bisa aku dikutuk kalau _ngambek_ kaya gitu. Memangnya kamu pikir kamu punya salah apa sampai aku bisa _dianggap_ marah sama kamu?"

Atsushi menyempatkan diri berpikir beberapa saat. "Karena tidak melibatkanmu dalam memilih cincin?"

"Kunikida-_kun _bilang cincin yang ada motif tengkorak berbatu _ruby_ di tengahnya tidak cocok untukmu."

"Sepertinya aku pernah dengar yang begitu." Atsushi ingat wajah mesem Kunikida karena bisa-bisanya ada sebuah cincin dengan bentuk seaneh itu viral di internet. "Oke, biar kuganti; karena aku… tidak membelikanmu sekotak _takoyaki_ seminggu lalu?"

"Oh, Kenji-_kun_ membagi punyanya padaku."

"Karena Dazai-_san_ ketahuan beli coklat Godiva pakai nota yang kulaporkan ke Kunikida-_san_?"

"Wah, jadi kamu pelakunya, ya?" Dazai mengelus ujung kepalanya. "Aku masih ingat sakitnya kumpulan nota yang sebenarnya bukan aku semua pelakunya. Kunikida-_kun_ benar-benar sadis. Untung aku tidak perlu sampai dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"Terus apa, dong?"

_Apa, ya?_

Dazai sendiri juga mempertanyakan hal yang sama. Apa yang sebenarnya membuatnya pergi dari keramaian penuh kebahagiaan di dalam kantor? Mengambil satu atau sepuluh potong kue dan menyimpannya ke dalam kotak makan yang kini dibiarkan kosong di dalam laci meja seharusnya menjadi hal yang dilakukannya, kan? Lantas, kenapa ia justru menghindar dan terus memberi sangkalan atas seluruh pertanyaan Atsushi?

Mungkinkah semua ada hubungannya dengan Dazai yang tidak senang melihat wajah sumringah Atsushi ketika buku-buku pengantar pernikahan menggunung di mejanya? Dan apa itu, Atsushi yang mendadak jadi desainer sekaligus puitis mendadak? Lembaran kertas kosong tak henti-hentinya diisi oleh dekorasi ruangan, tak jarang pula ada tulisan yang sepertinya hendak menjadi sepatah dua kata yang ingin ia ucapkan tepat di depan Kyouka. Dukungan dari berbagai pihak, lalu antusiasime yang dimiliki si pemuda harimau atas hari yang terus berjalan—

Semuanya tidak menyenangkan di mata Dazai.

Bagian terdalam hatinya tertawa paling keras saat menyadari sebab-akibat dari absen dirinya dalam sudut pandang Atsushi. Sebelum satu kata yang paling tidak ingin didengarnya terngiang di kepala, Dazai sudah lebih dulu menghadang. Ia bangga, bangga sekali ketika anak seperti Atsushi—anak yang telah hidup dalam anggapan kebahagiaan bukanlah miliknya—dapat meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri dengan menjalani fase hidup barunya bersama Kyouka. Mereka berdua adalah anak-anak yang tersesat, Dazai begitu senang melihat cahaya sedikit demi sedikit mendominasi baik mata maupun hati mereka; Dazai benar-benar bersyukur.

Lalu… _kenapa_? Kenapa susah sekali bertahan di dalam ruangan kecil-namun-hangat mereka di saat mereka berdua merayakan pesta? Kenapa napas Dazai terasa sesak dengan hanya mengamati mereka dari ujung ruangan sembari meminum _sake_? Kenapa…

_(Kenapa Dazai bisa menyimpa rasa __**cemburu**__ pada anak yang sudah seharusnya bahagia ini?)_

"Kau sudah kehabisan ide?"

Atsushi mengerucutkan bibirnya, alisnya pun sedikit menurun seperti menampakkan rasa bersalah. "Jadi, Dazai-_san_ benar-benar marah, ya?"

"Kenapa kamu segitu paniknya kalau aku—yah, anggap saja benar-benar—marah?" si maniak bunuh diri itu memasang wajah murni kebingungan.

"Karena… aku tidak ingin siapapun di agensi punya sesuatu yang mereka pendam—seperti marah contohnya—padaku sebelum _besok_."

"Berarti Kunikida-_kun_ barusan sudah mengomelimu macam-macam, ya." Sebuah gelengan diberikan Dazai. "Kasihan sekali. Berapa pukulan _notes _yang dia berikan?"

"Dia memelukku."

Tidak butuh jeda bagi Dazai untuk merespon cepat. "HAH?!"

"Yah, dia memang menceramahiku panjang lebar pada awalnya." Terang Atsushi, ia tidak kelihatan ragu sama sekali. "Dia bilang hal seperti 'anak ceroboh yang terus merepotkanku' atau 'si rakus Chazuke', lalu saat dia kehabisan kata-kata, Kunikida-_san_ langsung memeluk sambil membisikiku untuk jadi orang yang bertanggung jawab, dan juga…."

"Juga?"

"Juga… jadi orang yang paling bahagia." Atsushi melanjutkan. "Lalu semuanya ikutan memelukku dan tau-tau… aku jadi…"

"Tidak usah dilanjutkan." Sebuah tepukan di pundak Atsushi, yang terlalu malu menjelaskan keadaan selanjutnya, terasa. Dazai mengangguk paham. "Soalnya, kalau kau lanjutkan, aku yang akan menyesal karena tidak melihat dan merekam semua adegannya."

"Jangan begitu dong, Dazai-_san_!"

"Momen Atsushi-_kun _berlinang air mata dan dipeluk Kunikida-_kun_ bisa laku terjual di manapun, bahkan Akutagawa-_kun_ pun pasti akan absen dari kerjaan mafia setelah melihatnya."

"Ke-kenapa juga dia lihat yang begituan?!"

Tanpa sadar, Dazai sudah mengeluarkan tawa yang semula begitu kering untuk dikeluarkan. Orang bilang tawa dapat menyebar, jadi Atsushi yang berada dekat dengannya pun ikut terkontaminasi. Hanya sebuah obrolan ringan seperti itu saja, mereka telah kembali seperti junior dan senior yang dulu; akrab dan penuh canda.

"Syukurlah Dazai-_san_ sudah kembali seperti semula." Atsushi mengelap ujung matanya yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air mata saat mereka tertawa barusan. "Kurasa _bebanku_ sudah hilang sepenuhnya."

_Ah—_

Dazai telah menghentikan tawanya dan sekarang sedang memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Bagi Atsushi, bebannya adalah dijauhi Dazai. Dan ironisnya, beban yang dimiliki Dazai adalah si pemuda setengah harimau yang mendekatinya lagi. Candaan sesaat yang keluar tadi hanyalah sebatas penyamar alasan lain yang dimilikinya, yang ia harap tak dapat dicerna Atsushi. Semakin siklus keakraban ini terulang, semakin ingin Dazai menyiapkan sangkalan baru yang mungkin akan sia-sia saja.

Kedekatan ini _menyakitkan_ baginya. Entah sejak kapan—Dazai sendiri tidak ingat—ia sudah tidak lagi menganggap Atsushi hanya sebagai junior di agensi yang harus selalu dibimbing. Senyumnya, ucapannya… yang semula penuh keraguan, sekarang tidak disangka menjadi penolong Dazai. Tanpa sadar, hubungan mereka bukan lagi semata-mata _'mengajarkan Atsushi-kun',_ melainkan juga _'menyelamatkan Dazai-san'._

Hadirnya sosok Atsushi di sebelahnya ketika mengunjungi makam Oda, adanya punggung yang lebih kecil dari Dazai berada di depan, berusaha melindunginya dari musuh, dan yang lebih pentingnya lagi—ucapan yang kelihatannya berbeda namun cukup familier bagi ingatan Dazai.

_**Mungkin Dazai-san belum menemukannya. Tapi, bukankah kau yang sekarang berada di agensi sudah cukup jadi bukti kalau hidup begini jauh lebih baik daripada di Port Mafia?**_

_Tidak, kau salah. Odasaku juga salah. Aku sudah menemukannya. Tapi, selalu, selalu saja hilang setiap aku ingin mendapatkannya. _

Salahkah jika Dazai egois merasa dirinya akan kehilangan sosok penyelamatnya jika hari berganti menjadi esok? Bagaimana jika Atsushi terus berjalan dan kali ini tidak sudi menengok lagi? Karena, pada akhirnya, kebahagiaan diri sendiri jauh lebih penting daripada kepentingan orang di belakang, kan? Ia tidak mau, tidak mau lagi merasa kosong seperti nyaris tidak punya hati. Ia manusia, Dazai yakin akan hal itu, karena Oda, karena Atsushi ada dan membuktikannya—

Rentetan konflik internal Dazai seakan menutup seluruh inderanya sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa Atsushi semakin mendekatinya dan tiba-tiba saja punggungnya telah dibalut oleh dua tangan Atsushi.

"Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan _beban_ dengan akting yang buruk begitu." Atsushi menempatkan dagunya tepat di atas bahu seniornya itu. Sepertinya Dazai masih tidak dapat memahami situasi yang ada. "Sudah bertahun-tahun kita berada di satu agensi, aku sudah hapal semua gerak gerikmu.

"Aku tahu kalau Dazai-_san_ suka membaca buku panduan bunuh diri sampai ke bagian tengah artinya kau sedang berusaha mengabaikan situasi sekitar, aku juga tahu kalau tawamu tadi seperti dipaksakan, dan aku… ingin tahu alasannya. Karena aku tahu, pasti semuanya ada hubungannya denganku."

"Duh, Atsushi-_kun_," Dazai berusaha melepaskan diri, namun usahanya tidak cukup kuat untuk memisahkan Atsushi darinya. "Yang pertama itu kebiasaan yang sengaja kulakukan agar kalian cepat paham kode dariku, kalau yang kedua kamu 'kan mau nangis lagi, makanya sengaja kuganti topiknya, lalu yang ketiga—"

"Coba saja, aku bisa sepertimu, yang bicara santai tapi sebenarnya sedang sakit hati hanya melihatku saja." Air mata mulai menganak kembali di kedua mata Atsushi. Ia tidak boleh kalah, tidak sekarang, setidaknya sampai seniornya mengatakan seluruh keluh kesahnya. "Aku juga mau… jadi orang kuat seperti itu."

Sejak kapan pemuda ini dapat mengobservasi sejelas ini? Dazai tidak ingat pernah mengajarinya, Atsushi yang ia ingat pun masih tidak dapat membedakan wajah main-main dan wajah serius Dokter Yosano, lalu kenapa sekarang ia bisa menebak semua yang dipasang Dazai tanpa ada salah sama sekali?

Disudutkan tanpa dapat mengelak bukanlah hal yang ditunggu Dazai selama ini. Ia tidak pernah mau ada orang yang dapat memberi retakan kecil pada topeng di wajahnya; ia hanya ingin semuanya tahu bahwa topeng tersebut adalah kenyataan dan semua di belakangnya tidak pernah ada. Di sisi lain, Atsushi bukanlah anak yang pantang menyerah. Ia terus maju ke depan, melayangkan beberapa tinju yang sayangnya meleset bertahun-tahun, sampai pada akhirnya, tangannya sukses melayangkan pukulan tepat di bagian tengah sampai-sampai topengnya nyaris terbelah dua. _Jika merekatkannya dengan lem sekarang, mungkin masih sempat—_

"Aku tidak punya niatan buat pergi, kok." Pelukannya semakin dipererat, seakan memberi penekanan pada ucapannya. "Aku, Kyouka-_chan_, Kunikida-san, semua orang di agensi tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jadi, teruslah menjadi Dazai-_san_ yang kita kenal, tetap jadi senior yang kukenal, dan tetaplah berada di agensi. Mungkin dengan begitu, Dazai-_san_ bisa menemukan arti hidup sendiri."

"Atas dasar apa kamu bilang aku kepingin cari arti hidup?"

"Ka-karena…" Atsushi bersyukur wajah bingungnya tidak terlihat. "Instingku berkata begitu. Jadi, yah… begitulah."

"Wah, insting harimaumu ternyata sudah diasah sedemikian rupa, ya."

"I-ini gak ada hubungannya sama _Tora_!" buru-buru Atsushi mencari penjelasan lain. "Maksudku itu—"

"Bunga."

"Eh?"

"Terserah kamu mau percaya atau tidak." Dazai melepaskan pelukan mereka kala si pemuda harimau lengah akan ucapannya. "Tapi, buket bunga yang dulu kamu belikan buatku masih kusimpan, lho."

"Hah? Pa-padahal 'kan itu udah lama banget."

"Yah, sekarang memang sudah nyaris hilang serpihannya, sih. Namanya bunga, suatu saat pasti layu." Atsushi memastikan pria di depannaya benar-benar serius atas pengakuannya. Dazai tidak terlalu mempersalahkan tatapan tidak percaya itu dan melanjutkan. "Bunga Hortensia yang kamu beli itu menarik sekali, makanya aku menyimpannya sampai sekarang. Apa kau tahu makna yang dimiliki bunga itu?"

"Kalau tidak salah… rasa terima kasih?"

"Benar." Dazai mengangguk. "Dibalik warna-warni Hortensia, putih di sana menggambarkan kesucian. Menurutku, itu lebih cocok untukmu daripada untukku."

"Dazai-_san_ berlebihan, ah." Salah tingkah terlihat jelas dari raut wajah Atsushi. "Paling-paling cuma karena rambutku yang persis seperti warna bunganya, kan?"

"Tidak juga." Seketika Dazai mengubah pendapatnya. "Ah, tapi mungkin juga cocok untukku, karena arti lain dari Hortensia adalah kejam. Aku yang pernah menjadi orang yang kejam di Port Mafia, aku yang terlalu kejam itu pergi dari sana dan akhirnya menjadi orang yang sama kejamnya di sini… "

"Dazai-_san_ _nggak kejam_, kok." Atsushi segera memotong untuk menolak pernyataannya. "Kau sudah mengajariku banyak hal, mengenalkanku dengan banyak orang, dan kurasa itulah yang telah membuatku menjadi seperti sekarang. Mungkin dulu Dazai-_san_ pernah menjadi orang kejam, tapi sekarang kau sudah berubah. Berubah ke arah yang lebih baik."

Ah, andai Atsushi paham, bahwa dirinya yang telah sukses menemukan warna asli dari balik topeng Dazai tapi memilih untuk ikut menambal kembali belahan topeng tersebut telah membuat Dazai kembali ke titik awal. Dengan melihat lapisan terluar, Atsushi merasa kurang mengenal Dazai. Lalu ketika ia hendak menemukan perwujudan asli dari seorang Dazai Osamu, ia justru menarik diri. Mungkin inilah yang orang bilang tidak ingin terlibat lebih dalam.

Padahal jika ia mau mengambil resiko dan melepas total topeng tersebut, mungkin saja Dazai dapat mengatakan semuanya dengan jelas. Tentang masa lalunya, tentang kehidupannya, tentang perasaannya pada Atsushi yang semakin lama tidak terbendung ini—

_Kamu yang begini, yang membuatku tambah sakit. _Dazai membalasnya dengan senyum sembari mengacak-acak rambut peraknya. "Yah, mungkin apa yang kau katakan ada benarnya."

"Tentu saja."

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, pada akhirnya, Dazai pula lah yang harus mengubur perasaannya kembali. Sejak awal, seharusnya ia tahu, tidak ada manusia yang mau saling melihat sisi terjelek masing-masing. Jika bisa, mereka pasti akan saling menutupi, agar semuanya aman terkenali, agar mereka dapat terus mengikat relasi tanpa takut semuanya hancur berantakan.

"Anginnya sudah terlalu kencang." Dazai mulai bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Sampah makanan dan minumannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantong _trenchcoat_nya untuk dibuang nanti. "Ayo, kita harus kembali ke dalam."

"Baik!"

Langkah mereka yang berjarak itu tidak meninggalkan sepatah dua kata selama perjalanan. Dazai tidak ingin menginisiasi apapun lagi, ia sedang memikirkan ribuan rencana yang mungkin dapat ia jadikan alasan pada hari esok. Sedangkan Atsushi, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang dari pembicaraan mereka barusan, tapi ia tidak tahu apa.

Ketika pintu agensi terlihat dari kejauhan dengan papan kayu bermotif bunga Sakura bertuliskan '_pesta Atsushi-kun dan Kyouka-chan'_ di sana, ia mulai ingat apa yang ingin ditanyakannya. "Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa Dazai-_san_ masih menyimpan buket dariku sampai sekarang?"

Oh, benar juga. Pembicaraan mereka berhenti di waktu yang kurang tepat. Maksud Dazai pun tidak sampai dan terkesan menggantung perihal bunga yang pertama kali dibicarakannya. Si pemuda maniak bunuh diri itu memegang kenop pintu, ia menoleh ke arah Atsushi dengan wajah yang sulit dideskripsikan.

"Karena… ternyata sejak awal, Atsushi-_kun _sudah menjawab semuanya." Pintu mulai terbuka. Suara teriakan Kunikida yang setengah mabuk mengaburkan pendengaran Atsushi. "Jadi, yang salah paham dan kelihatan bodoh di sini, ternyata aku. Maka dari itu, aku ingin mengakhiri _cerita dari kehidupan si orang bodoh_ ini."

"Eh? Tadi Dazai-_san_ bilang apa?" "SI DAZAI MANA BISA NENGGAK _JUS _SEBANYAK AKU!"

Dazai segera merangkul pundak Atsushi dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kantor dengan cepat menuju kumpulan orang-orang yang sudah mabuk di tengah ruangan. Dazai memasang tawa untuk memeriahkan ruangan. "Yang barusan kubilang adalah.. selamat atas pernikahanmu, Atsushi-_kun_! Ayo, mumpung Kunikida-_kun_ masih membara, kita harus minum-minum sampai tidak ada yang sadar besok!"

"Eh? Eh? Bahaya dong kaya gitu!" Atsushi menolak tawaran segelas sake dari Kunikida yang wajahnya sudah terlalu merah. Dazai tidak membuang-buang momen itu untuk merebut gelas tersebut dari partnernya dan larut dalam rasa sake—yang anehnya, terlalu pahit di lidahnya—dan larut dalam kemabukkan semu.

Yah, biarlah malam ini berakhir dan berganti menjadi hari esok. Dazai sudah tidak peduli apapun lagi. Di tengah mabuk, ia menyadari sesuatu. Bisa-bisanya ia merasa dirinya dapat menuangkan sedikit kegelapannya pada Atsushi, padahal ia sendiri tahu, bahwa orang jahat_ sepertinya_ tidak berhak melibatkan Atsushi.

Karena putih hanya untuk yang (sudah berhasil menjadi) putih, sedangkan Dazai akan selalu hitam, abadi dan berputar-putar dalam kegelapan.

**END**

* * *

Author's Note: heeee kangeeeennnnn ffnnnnn-

Udah lama gak posting di sini orz di RL lagi banyak hal yang bikin **stress** sampe ngeliat laptop aja males (yha meski tiap hari nyalain, tp gbs bikin fic ww) dan ide gak keluar sama sekali. Dan duh, saya gak liat prompt day 2. Kayaknya sih bener tentang bunga, jadi gpp kali ya? Udahlah, biar utangnya ngurang satu-

Yah, inti cerita ini adalah. . . . Atsushi yang masih belum siap liat sisi gelap Dazai. Yang dia liat di ADA itu Dazai yang baik, Dazai yang kadang-kadang aneh (dan manipulatif? mungkin Atsushi sadar dikit) dan jelas punya 'sesuatu' yang belum pernah diliat Atsushi. Dia nyoba bongkar, dengan ngomong to the point soal 'beban' yang dipunya Dazai (apalagi dia seenggaknya /tau/ Oda meski gak secara eksplisit), tapi pas Dazai nyaris kasih potongan sisi gelapnya, eh si Atsushi malah ngasih talk no jutsu ala motivator yang tentu saja, bikin Dazai gak punya lagi kemauan buat cerita.

Makasih uda baca! Pengen buru2 kelarin semua prompt Dazai Multiship Week biar enak, tapi kok rasanya pegel parah ya abis bikin ini. . . .

(Atsushi ngasih buket bunga ke Dazai itu referensi dari Wan chapter Atsushi mikir mo ngasih sesuatu ke Dazai)


End file.
